This object is achieved by providing of a release film without any foam structure and having a nonplanar, however unembossed surface structure, comprising at least one layer (s) based on at least one thermoplastic matrix polymer, wherein solid microparticles having a melting point at least 10° C. higher than that of the matrix polymer are distributed, and at least one of the surfaces of the release film is covered by a release layer (b) as outer layer, based on at least one cured polysiloxane.